Speak Now
by We Are Unforgetable
Summary: Will Stephanie be able to save her best friend from ruining his life? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! First Fanfic! REDONE!


**Hey! This is my first fanfic, originally done for a english assignment became a fanfic. Plz Review. **

**I DON'T ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS JUST STEPHANIE HAVEN! I wish I did...  
><strong>

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

**It was May 23, 1999 the day that all hell would rise. The day George Weasley and Alicia Snippet are getting married. **

**I was stuck in traffic, trying to reach the chapel, before George said the words that would sentence him to his death.  
><strong>

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

**I finally made it, and I sneak in to the back room, trying not to make a noise. But of course, I just had to trip over the stupid vase making a loud crash. Fortunately for me I was noticed by none other that Fred Weasley.**

** "Stephanie, you're here, and why did you come through the back room and not the front door, like a normal person."**

**I rolled my eyes, "First of all, I'm not a normal person. Second, I wasn't exactly invited."**

**"You weren't invited?" He asks.**

**"This is all wrong, it's supposed to be pink not white!" We both hear Alicia screaming from the back room.**

**"Do you really think that pip squeak would invite me? I said using my old nickname for her. **

**You see, when we were all in school, Alicia would talk like she was a mouse her voice was so squeaky, hence the name "pip squeak".**

**Fred chuckled, remembering her old name, "I can't believe that George didn't add you on the invite list."**

**"Maybe Alicia's doing, but seriously why does she hate me so much I didn't do anything to her."**

**"Well apparently Alicia thinks you love George and will steal him away from her." **

**"Why can't you get it through your little brain, the dress is supposed to pink not white." Alicia shrieked again.**

**I said bye to Fred, and quietly walked down towards Alicia's room. When I got there, I had to stifle a laugh. There she was screaming at her bridesmaid in a dress that seriously made her look like a giant cake.**

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

**When I heard the organ starting to play I quickly hid behind some curtains. For a second I thought I was at a funeral and not a wedding, that was until I saw Alicia walking down the aisle. At that moment I seriously regretted forgetting my wand in my car. **

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

**Then I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**This is my last chance, my last chance before I let my best friend marry the woman that despises me the most.**

** I take a deep breath and move away from the curtains.  
><strong>

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you__._

**Everyone, I mean everyone was looking at me, I see Alicia's family giving me a glare that could kill someone with just a glance. I turn my attention on George, and clear my throat, "George Weasley, after knowing you for 18 years of my life I can't believe you would turn out to be such an idiot." Out of the corner of my eye I see Ron snicker.**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"**You can't marry her," nodding my head in Alicia's direction. "You have to tell her George. This is your last chance, if you say I do then it's all over." I said in a softer voice.**

"**Tell who what, what is she talking about." Alicia's mom said from her seat.**

**There was a pause, it felt like time stopped no one said a word everyone's eyes were on George waiting for what he had to say. After about 2 minutes George broke the silence, he looked up stared at me, I gave him a warm smile and a slight nod.**

**He took a deep breath and turned to Alicia, "I'm sorry Alicia but I can't marry you. I love someone else."**

"**W-What who, is it her?" she said pointing at me.**

"**No, it's not Stephanie," he paused and walked over to Katie, "Katie Bell, I love you with all my heart, I have ever since 6****th**** year. And I want you to be more than just a good friend, so Katherine Bell will you marry me?"**

**Katie had tears in her eyes , in a flash she kissed George on the lips, earning wolf calls from the Weasley's and shouts of protest from Alicia's family. After the two parted Katie looked at George and said, "Yes I will marry you!"**

**Alicia looked at Katie and then back at George, before saying, "I hope you too live together happily," and with that Alicia Snippet walked out of the church doors and out of our lives forever.**

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"._

**After Alicia left, we all headed back to The Burrow for a small party, after dinner George pulled me to the side, "Thanks Stephanie, if you didn't give me courage to tell Katie my feelings then I would have felt guilty my whole life."**

"**Hey what are friends for, plus I wouldn't want my partner in crime be miserable for the rest of his life." I said giving him a hug.**

**That night when I got home, I found my old diary that I used to write in while I was in school. I opened it to the last entry and reread it.**

_December 5_

_Today was a normal day ( Snape being a git as usual) with a few exceptions. First of all, the prank we pulled on Seamus was HILARIOUS! He didn't even realize his hair was neon pink till like dinner! OH MY GOD! I finally finished my latest song, the guys want me to sing it tomorrow during free period. Finally, my on growing crush on George is still growing, seriously I swear I'm in love with him. The way he brushes his hair out of his face when it gets in the way, and his breath-taking smile. I swear to god that I'm going to marry him when we get old enough. Anyways, on that happy note I'm going to sleep, Good Night._

**I chuckled reading the part where I said that I marry George when I got older, looks like that wish will never come true. 'At least he's got someone he loves and who loves him back. Katie's a sweet girl.' I thought to myself. As for me, life will go on and I'll find that special someone someday.**

**PLZ CLICK THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA.  
><strong>


End file.
